langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Războiul lumilor/3
Română Capitolul III PE CÂMPUL DIN HORSELL Am găsit, în jurul găurii enorme în care se afla cilindrul, un mic grup cam de douăzeci de oameni. Am descris mai înainte aspectul acestui corp uriaş, îngropat în pământ. Iarba şi pietrişul din jurul lui păreau carbonizate ca în urma unei explozii neaşteptate. Ciocnirea produsese, fără îndoială, o ţâşnire de flăcări. Henderson şi Ogilvy nu erau acolo. Cred că, dându-şi seama că deocamdată nu era nimic de făcut, plecaseră să ia micul dejun acasă la Henderson. Patru sau cinci băieţi şedeau pe marginea gropii, cu picioarele atârnate, şi se amuzau — până când i-am oprit eu — aruncând pietre asupra cilindrului. După ce le-am spus câteva cuvinte, începură să se joace de-a prinselea, în mijlocul grupului de spectatori. Printre aceştia se aflau doi ciclişti, un grădinar cu ziua, ale cărui servicii le foloseam uneori şi eu, o fată ţinând în braţe un copilaş, Gregg măcelarul, împreună cu băieţaşul lui, doi sau trei pierde-vară şi băieţi care serveau mingile la jocul de golf şi care obişnuiau să-şi petreacă vremea în preajma gării. Nu se prea vorbea. Pe atunci puţini dintre oamenii de rând din Anglia aveau vreo idee cât de vagă despre astronomie. Cea mai mare parte dintre cei prezenţi priveau liniştiţi extremitatea cilindrului, de forma unei mese mari, care se afla la fel cum o lăsaseră Ogilvy şi Henderson. Îmi închipui că speranţa oamenilor de a găsi un morman de cadavre carbonizate era dezamăgită de această masă neînsufleţită. Cât timp am rămas acolo, oamenii plecau şi veneau. Am coborât în groapă şi mi s-a părut că aud o mişcare uşoară sub picioare. Capătul de sus încetase să se mai rotească. Ciudăţenia acestui obiect deveni evidentă pentru mine abia atunci când m-am apropiat de el. La prima privire nu era, într-adevăr, mai impresionant decât o căruţă răsturnată sau un copac doborât de-a curmezişul drumului. Poate chiar nici atât. Părea o geamandură ruginită. Era nevoie de o anumită educaţie ştiinţifică pentru a-ţi da seama că zgura cenuşie care acoperea obiectul nu era un oxid obişnuit, că metalul alb-gălbui care strălucea în crăpătura dintre capac şi cilindru avea o nuanţă neobişnuită. Dar pentru cea mai mare parte a spectatorilor, noţiunea de extraterestru nu spunea nimic. În clipa aceea am fost extrem de sigur că Obiectul acela venise de pe planeta Marte, dar nu socoteam posibil să conţină vreo fiinţă vie. Mă gândeam că deşurubarea putea să fie automată. În ciuda părerii lui Ogilvy, eu continuam să cred că pe Marte existau oameni. Gândul mi se ducea la posibilitatea ca Obiectul să conţină vreun manuscris, la dificultăţile ce vor apare în privinţa traducerii, la faptul că am putea găsi în cilindru monede şi figurine, şi aşa mai departe. Totuşi, cilindrul era puţin cam prea mare pentru a-mi confirma aceste presupuneri. Eram nerăbdător să-l văd deschis. Pe la unsprezece, văzând că nu se întâmplă nimic, m-am întors, plin de asemenea gânduri, spre locuinţa mea din Maybury. Dar mi-a fost greu să mă apuc din nou de abstractele mele cercetări. După-amiază, aspectul câmpului se schimbase foarte mult. Primele ediţii ale ziarelor de seară uimiseră Londra cu titlurile lor enorme: "UN MESAJ PRIMIT DIN MARTE" "ÎNTÂMPLAREA SENZAŢIONALĂ DIN WOKING" şi altele de acelaşi gen. Pe deasupra, telegrama lui Ogilvy către Observatorul Astronomic pusese în mişcare toate observatoarele din ţară. Pe drumul de lângă carierele de nisip se aflau vreo şase trăsuri de la gara din Woking, o cabrioletă de la Chobham, şi o trăsură mai mare. Lângă ele erau o mulţime de biciclete. În plus, cu toată căldura din ziua aceea, foarte mulţi oameni veniseră pe jos de la Woking şi Chertsey, aşa încât se adunase aici o mulţime considerabilă, printre care se aflau şi câteva doamne îmbrăcate elegant. Era o căldură arzătoare, nici un nor pe cer şi nici o suflare de vânt; singura umbră o aşterneau câţiva pini rari. Buruienile care luaseră foc fuseseră stinse, dar, cât vedeai cu ochii, terenul neted dinspre Ottershaw era înnegrit şi de pe el continuau să se ridice şuviţe verticale de fum. Un negustor de dulciuri din Chobham Road, mai întreprinzător, îşi trimisese băiatul cu o încărcătură de mere verzi şi sticle de bere. Apropiindu-mă de groapă, o găsii ocupată de un grup de vreo jumătate duzină de oameni — Henderson, Ogilvy şi un bărbat înalt şi blond — am aflat mai târziu că era Stent, de la Observatorul Regal — împreună cu câţiva muncitori care mânuiau sape şi târnăcoape. Stent dădea ordine, cu un glas limpede şi ascuţit. Probabil că acum cilindrul era mult mai rece, deoarece Stent şedea pe el, în picioare; faţa îi era roşie, şiroind de transpiraţie, şi se pare că îl enervase ceva. O mare parte a cilindrului fusese degajată, dar partea de jos era încă îngropată. De îndată ce Ogilvy mă văzu în mulţimea de oameni care priveau de la marginea gropii, îmi strigă să cobor şi mă întrebă dacă n-aş vrea să-l caut pe lordul Hilton, proprietarul domeniului. Mulţimea care se tot aduna, şi mai ales băieţii, îmi zise el, deveneau o piedică serioasă pentru săpături. Ei vroiau să instaleze o uşoară balustradă, care să-i ajute să menţină oamenii la distanţă. Îmi mai spuse că din când în când se auzeau uşoare mişcări din interiorul cutiei, dar că muncitorii nu reuşeau să deşurubeze capacul, neavând de unde să-l apuce. Pereţii cutiei păreau să fie de o grosime considerabilă şi era posibil ca slabele sunete pe care le auzeam să reprezinte de fapt un adevărat tumult interior. Am acceptat bucuros cererea lui, dobândind astfel dreptul de a fi unul dintre spectatorii privilegiaţi în interiorul acelui spaţiu. Nu am reuşit să-l găsesc pe lordul Hilton acasă, dar mi s-a spus că era aşteptat să vină de la Londra cu trenul care pleca din gara Waterloo la ora şase; şi cum era abia cinci şi un sfert, m-am dus acasă, mi-am băut ceaiul şi am plecat spre gară să-l aştept. English Chapter 3. On Horsell Common I found a little crowd of perhaps twenty people surrounding the huge hole in which the cylinder lay. I have already described the appearance of that colossal bulk, imbedded in the ground. The turf and gravel about it seemed charred as if by a sudden explosion. No doubt its impact had caused a flash of fire. Henderson and Ogilvy were not there. I think they perceived that nothing was to be done for the present, and had gone away to breakfast at Henderson's house. There were four or five boys sitting on the edge of the pit, with their feet dangling, and amusing themselves—until I stopped them—by throwing stones at the giant mass. After I had spoken to them about it, they began playing at "touch" in and out of the group of bystanders. Among these were a couple of cyclists, a jobbing gardener I employed sometimes, a girl carrying a baby, Gregg the butcher and his little boy, and two or three loafers and golf caddies who were accustomed to hang about the railway station. There was very little talking. Few of the common people in England had anything but the vaguest astronomical ideas in those days. Most of them were staring quietly at the big table-like end of the cylinder, which was still as Ogilvy and Henderson had left it. I fancy the popular expectation of a heap of charred corpses was disappointed at this inanimate bulk. Some went away while I was there, and other people came. I clambered into the pit and fancied I heard a faint movement under my feet. The top had certainly ceased to rotate. It was only when I got thus close to it that the strangeness of this object was at all evident to me. At the first glance it was really no more exciting than an overturned carriage or a tree blown across the road. Not so much so, indeed. It looked like a rusty gas-float half buried more than anything else in the world. It required a certain amount of scientific education to perceive that the gray scale of the Thing was no common oxide, that the yellowish-white metal that gleamed in the crack between the lid and the cylinder had an unfamiliar hue. "Extra-terrestrial" had no meaning for most of the onlookers. At that time it was quite clear in my own mind that the Thing had come from the planet Mars, but I judged it improbable that it contained any living creature. I thought the unscrewing might be automatic. In spite of Ogilvy, I still believed that there were men in Mars. My mind ran fancifully on the possibilities of its containing manuscript, on the difficulties in translation that might arise, whether we should find coins and models in it, and so forth. Yet it was a little too large for assurance on this idea. I felt an impatience to see it opened. About eleven, as nothing seemed happening, I walked back, full of such thoughts, to my home in Maybury. But I found it difficult to get to work upon my abstract investigations. In the afternoon the appearance of the common had altered very much. The early editions of the evening papers had startled London with enormous headlines: "A MESSAGE RECEIVED FROM MARS." "REMARKABLE STORY FROM WOKING," and so forth. In addition, Ogilvy's wire to the Astronomical Exchange had roused every observatory in the three kingdoms. There were half a dozen flys or more from the Woking station standing in the road by the sand-pits, a basket-chaise from Chobham, and a rather lordly carriage. Besides that, there was quite a heap of bicycles. In addition, a large number of people must have walked, in spite of the heat of the day, from Woking and Chertsey, so that there was altogether quite a considerable crowd—one or two gayly dressed ladies among the others. It was glaringly hot, not a cloud in the sky, nor a breath of wind, and the only shadow was that of the few scattered pine-trees. The burning heather had been extinguished, but the level ground towards Ottershaw was blackened as far as one could see, and still giving off vertical streamers of smoke. An enterprising sweet-stuff dealer in the Chobham Road had sent up his son with a barrow-load of green apples and ginger-beer. Going to the edge of the pit, I found it occupied by a group of about half a dozen men—Henderson, Ogilvy, and a tall, fair-haired man that I afterwards learned was Stent, the Astronomer Royal, with several workmen wielding spades and pickaxes. Stent was giving directions in a clear, high-pitched voice. He was standing on the cylinder, which was now evidently much cooler; his face was crimson and streaming with perspiration, and something seemed to have irritated him. A large portion of the cylinder had been uncovered, though its lower end was still embedded. As soon as Ogilvy saw me among the staring crowd on the edge of the pit he called to me to come down, and asked me if I would mind going over to see Lord Hilton, the lord of the manor. The growing crowd, he said, was becoming a serious impediment to their excavations, especially the boys. They wanted a light railing put up, and help to keep the people back. He told me that a faint stirring was occasionally still audible within the case, but that the workmen had failed to unscrew the top, as it afforded no grip to them. The case appeared to be enormously thick, and it was possible that the faint sounds we heard represented a noisy tumult in the interior. I was very glad to do as he asked, and so become one of the privileged spectators within the contemplated enclosure. I failed to find Lord Hilton at his house, but I was told he was expected from London by the six o'clock train from Waterloo; and as it was then about a quarter past five, I went home, had some tea, and walked up to the station to waylay him. Français III. Sur la lande Je trouvai une vingtaine de personnes environ rassemblées autour du trou immense dans lequel s’était enfoncé le cylindre. J’ai déjà décrit l’aspect de cette masse colossale enfouie dans le sol. Le gazon et le sable alentour semblaient avoir été bouleversés par une soudaine explosion. Nul doute que sa chute n’ait produit une grande flamme subite. Henderson et Ogilvy n’étaient pas là. Je crois qu’ils s’étaient rendu compte qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour le présent et qu’ils étaient partis déjeuner. Quatre ou cinq gamins assis au bord du trou, les jambes pendantes, s’amusaient – jusqu’à ce que je les eusse arrêtés – à jeter des pierres contre la masse géante. Après que je leur eus fait des remontrances, ils se mirent à jouer à chat au milieu du groupe de curieux. Parmi ceux-ci étaient deux cyclistes, un ouvrier jardinier que j’employais parfois, une fillette portant un bébé dans ses bras, Gregg le boucher et son garçon, plus deux ou trois commissionnaires occasionnels qui traînaient habituellement aux alentours de la station du chemin de fer. On parlait très peu. Les gens du commun peuple n’avaient alors en Angleterre que des idées fort vagues sur les phénomènes astronomiques. La plupart d’entre eux contemplaient tranquillement l’énorme sommet plat du cylindre qui était encore tel qu’Ogilvy et Henderson l’avaient laissé. Le populaire, qui s’attendait à un tas de corps carbonisés, était, je crois, fort désappointé de trouver cette masse inanimée. Quelques-uns s’en allèrent et d’autres arrivèrent pendant que j’étais là. Je descendis dans le trou et je crus sentir un faible mouvement sous mes pieds. Le sommet avait certainement cessé de tourner. Ce fut seulement lorsque j’en approchai de près que l’étrangeté de cet objet me devint évidente. À première vue, ce n’était réellement pas plus émouvant qu’une voiture renversée ou un arbre abattu par le vent en travers de la route. Pas même autant, à vrai dire. Cela ressemblait à un gazomètre rouillé, à demi enfoncé dans le sol, plus qu’à autre chose au monde. Il fallait une certaine éducation scientifique pour se rendre compte que les écailles grises qui le recouvraient n’étaient pas une oxydation ordinaire, que le métal d’un blanc jaunâtre qui brillait dans la fissure entre le couvercle et le cylindre n’était pas d’une teinte familière. Extra-terrestre n’avait aucune signification pour la plupart des spectateurs. Il fut à ce moment absolument clair dans mon esprit que la Chose était venue de la planète Mars ; mais je jugeais improbable qu’elle contînt une créature vivante quelconque. Je pensais que le dévissage était automatique. Malgré Ogilvy, je croyais à des habitants dans Mars. Mon esprit vagabonda à sa fantaisie autour des possibilités d’un manuscrit enfermé à l’intérieur et des difficultés que soulèverait sa traduction, ou bien de monnaies, de modèles ou de représentations diverses qu’il contiendrait et ainsi de suite. Cependant l’objet était un peu trop gros pour que cette idée pût me rassurer. J’étais impatient de le voir ouvert. Vers onze heures, comme rien ne paraissait se produire, je m’en retournai, plein de ces préoccupations, chez moi, à Maybury. Mais j’éprouvai de la difficulté à reprendre mes investigations abstraites. Dans l’après-midi, l’aspect de la lande avait grandement changé. Les premières éditions des journaux du soir avaient étonné Londres avec d’énormes manchettes : Un message venu de Mars – Surprenante nouvelle – et bien d’autres. De plus, le télégramme d’Ogilvy au bureau central météorologique avait bouleversé tous les observatoires du Royaume-Uni. Il y avait sur la route, près des carrières de sable, une demi-douzaine au moins de voitures de louage de la station de Woking, un cabriolet venu de Chobham et un landau majestueux. Non loin, se trouvaient d’innombrables bicyclettes. De plus, un grand nombre de gens, en dépit de la chaleur, étaient venus à pied de Woking et de Chertsey, de sorte qu’il y avait là maintenant une foule considérable, dans laquelle se voyaient plusieurs jolies dames en robes claires. La chaleur était suffocante ; il n’y avait aucun nuage au ciel ni la moindre brise, et la seule ombre aux alentours était celle que projetaient quelques sapins épars. On avait éteint l’incendie des bruyères, mais aussi loin que s’étendait la vue vers Ottershaw, la lande unie était noire et couverte de cendres d’où s’échappaient encore des traînées verticales de fumée. Un marchand de rafraîchissements entreprenant avait envoyé son fils avec une charge de fruits et de bouteilles de bière. En m’avançant jusqu’au bord du trou, je le trouvai occupé par un groupe d’une demi-douzaine de gens – Henderson, Ogilvy, et un homme de haute taille et très blond que je sus après être Stent, de l’Observatoire Royal, dirigeant des ouvriers munis de pelles et de pioches. Stent donnait des ordres d’une voix claire et aiguë. Il était debout sur le cylindre qui devait être maintenant considérablement refroidi. Sa figure était rouge et transpirait abondamment ; quelque chose semblait l’avoir irrité. Une grande partie du cylindre avait été dégagée, bien que sa partie inférieure fût encore enfoncée dans le sol. Aussitôt qu’Ogilvy m’aperçut dans la foule, il me fit signe de descendre et me demanda si je voulais aller trouver Lord Hilton, le propriétaire. La foule qui augmentait sans cesse et spécialement les gamins, dit-il, devenait un sérieux embarras pour leurs fouilles. Il voulait donc qu’on installât un léger barrage et qu’on les aidât à maintenir les gens à une distance convenable. Il me dit aussi que de faibles mouvements s’entendaient de temps à autre dans l’intérieur, mais que les ouvriers avaient dû renoncer à dévisser le sommet parce qu’il n’offrait aucune prise. Les parois paraissaient être d’une épaisseur énorme, et il était possible que les sons affaiblis qui parvenaient au-dehors, fussent les signes d’un bruyant tumulte à l’intérieur. J’étais très content de lui rendre le service qu’il me demandait et de devenir ainsi un des spectateurs privilégiés en deçà de la clôture. Je ne rencontrai pas Lord Hilton chez lui, mais j’appris qu’on l’attendait par le train de six heures ; comme il était alors cinq heures un quart, je rentrai chez moi prendre le thé et me rendis ensuite à la gare. Deutsch 3. Auf der Horsell-Weide Ich fand eine kleine Ansammlung von etwa zwanzig Personen vor, die sich um den Krater scharrten, in dem der Zylinder lag. Die Gestalt des ungeheu-ren im Boden vergrabenen Körpers habe ich bereits beschrieben. Die Erde und die Sandmassen um ihn herum waren verkohlt wie durch eine plötzliche Explosion. Zweifellos hatte der Einschlag des Körpers eine Stichflamme ver-ursacht. Henderson und Ogilvy waren nicht dort. Ich nahm an, sie wussten, dass sich im Augenblick nichts tun ließ, und waren zu Henderson gegangen, um zu frühstücken. Vier oder fünf Jungen hatten sich an den Rand des Kraters gesetzt, schun-kelten mit den Beinen und unterhielten sich damit, den riesigen Bau mit Steinen zu bewerfen, bis ich ihnen das Handwerk legte. Nachdem ich mit ihnen darüber gesprochen hatte, begannen sie um die Gruppe der Umste-henden herum ein Fangspiel. Unter den Leuten registrierte ich zwei Radfahrer, einen Gartenarbeiter, den ich zuweilen beschäftigte, den Fleischer Gregg und seinen kleinen Sohn, ein Mädchen, das ein Kind trug, und zwei oder drei Müßiggänger und Eckenste-her, die gewöhnlich in der Nähe des Bahnhofs umherlungerten. Es wurde sehr wenig gesprochen. In den niederen Ständen Englands hatten nur weni-ge Menschen in diesen Tagen mehr als sehr schwache astronomische Vor-stellungen. Die meisten starrten nur schweigend das große, tischartige Ende des Zylinders an, das noch genauso aussah, wie es Henderson und Ogilvy verlassen hatten. Ich glaube, dass die allgemeine Erwartung der Leute, einen Haufen verkohlter Leichen zu finden, beim Anblick dieser unbelebten Masse enttäuscht wurde. Einige Personen verließen den Ort, während ich dort war, andere kamen. Ich kletterte in die Grube, und es war mir, als hörte ich unter meinen Füßen eine schwache Bewegung. Der Verschluss hatte jedenfalls aufgehört, sich zu drehen. Erst als ich so nahe an den Körper herangetreten war, sprang mir die Fremdartigkeit seiner Erscheinung in die Augen. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er wirklich nichts Auffallenderes an sich als ein umgeworfener Wagen oder ein gefällter Baum, der den Weg versperrt. Allerdings nicht ganz so. Mehr als 12 irgend etwas anderem glich er einem rostigen, halbvergrabenen Gasrohr. Es bedurfte schon einer gewissen wissenschaftlichen Bildung, um zu bemerken, dass die graue Kruste auf dem Körper kein gewöhnliches Oxyd war, dass das gelblichweiße Metall, das auf der Spalte zwischen dem Deckel und dem Zy-linder glänzte, einen fremdartigen Farbton hatte. Der Begriff „außerirdisch“ war für die meisten Zuschauer ohne jede Bedeutung. Damals war ich schon fest davon überzeugt, dass der Gegenstand vom Pla-neten Mars gekommen war. Aber ich hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er lebende Wesen enthielt. Ich hielt die Schraubenbewegung für automatisch. Trotz Ogilvys Ansicht glaubte ich aber immer noch, dass es Lebewesen auf dem Mars gebe. Schon kam mir der Gedanke, dass der Körper Handschriften enthalten könne; ich malte mir die Schwierigkeiten aus, die sich bei ihrer Übersetzung ergeben würden, ich hoffte auf Münzen und Modelle und so fort. Aber das Ding war doch ein wenig zu groß, um mir die Richtigkeit mei-ner Vorstellungen zu verbürgen. Ich empfand eine lebhafte Ungeduld, es ge-öffnet zu sehen. Um elf Uhr etwa, als sich nichts weiter ereignete, kehrte ich, voll von solchen Gedanken, zu meinem Haus in Maybury zurück. Aber es fiel mir schwer, mit meinen abstrakten Untersuchungen voranzukommen. Am Nachmittag hatte sich das Aussehen der Weide sehr verändert. Die frü-hen Ausgaben der Abendblätter hatten mit riesigen Schlagzeilen wie „Eine Botschaft vom Mars“ „Merkwürdiger Bericht aus Woking“ und so weiter ganz London aufgeschreckt. Dazu noch Ogilvys Telegramme an die astronomische Mitteilungsstation, die alle Sternwarten in den drei Königreichen in Aufregung versetzt hatten. Ein halbes Dutzend oder mehr Fiys (kleine einspännige Mietdroschken) vom Wokinger Bahnhof standen auf der Straße bei den Sandhügeln, dazu ein Korbwagen von Chobham und eine ziemlich vornehm aussehende Privatkut-sche. Zudem sah man Unmengen von Fahrrädern. Eine große Menschen-menge musste außerdem trotz der Hitze jenes Tages von Woking und Chert-sey zu Fuß hergewandert sein. Alles in allem eine beträchtliche Ansammlung - darunter auch einige Damen in hellen Kleidern. Es war glühend heiß, kein Wölkchen am Himmel, kein Lüftchen wehte, nur einige Fichten spendeten den einzigen Schatten. Das brennende Heidekraut war gelöscht worden, aber die Ebene bis Ottershaw war geschwärzt, soweit das Auge reichte, und senkrechte Rauchsäulen stiegen noch immer auf. Ein unternehmender Obsthändler in der Chobham Road hatte seinen Sohn mit einer Wagenladung grüner Apfel und Ingwerbier heraufgeschickt. Als ich zum Rand der Grube kam, fand ich sie von einer Gruppe von Män-nern, etwa einem halben Dutzend, besetzt - Henderson, Ogilvy und ein gro-ßer blondhaariger Mann (wie ich später hörte, war es Mr. Stent von der Kö-niglichen Astronomischen Gesellschaft) sowie einige Arbeiter, die Spaten und Beile schwangen. Stent gab seine Befehle in einer klaren hohen Stimme. Er 13 stand auf dem Zylinder, der jetzt offensichtlich viel kühler war. Sein Gesicht war dunkelrot und der Schweiß floss ihm in Strömen herab. Er schien über etwas irritiert zu sein. Ein großer Teil des Zylinders war nun freigelegt, obwohl das untere Ende noch eingebettet lag. Sobald Ogilvy mich unter dem gaffenden Haufen am Rand der Grube bemerkte, rief er mir zu, hinabzukommen und fragte mich, ob ich zum Gutsherrn Lord Hilton hinübergehen wolle. Die wachsende Menschenmenge, sagte er, sei ein ernstes Hindernis, das sich ihren Ausgrabungen entgegenstelle, besonders die Knaben. Es müsse ein leichtes Geländer aufgestellt werden, um die Leute zurückzudrängen. Er er-zählte mir, dass im Innern des Körpers gelegentlich noch eine leise Bewe-gung zu hören sei, es jedoch den Arbeitern nicht gelungen sei, den Schluss-teil abzuschrauben, da kein Griff angebracht sei. Der Körper schien unge-heuer dicke Wände zu haben, und es war möglich, dass die schwachen Lau-te, die wir vernahmen, von einem lärmenden Tumult im Innern herrührten. Ich war mit Freuden bereit, seinem Wunsche nachzukommen und dadurch einer der bevorzugten Zuschauer innerhalb der geplanten Umzäunung zu werden. Leider traf ich Lord Hilton nicht zu Hause an, man teilte mir jedoch mit, dass man ihn mit dem Sechsuhrzug aus London erwarte. Da es erst un-gefähr Viertel nach fünf war, ging ich noch nach Hause, trank Tee und ging dann zum Bahnhof, um ihn unterwegs aufzuhalten. 4. Der Zylinder öffnet sich Als ich auf die Weide zurückkehrte, ging die Sonne gerade unter. Zerstreute Gruppen Neugieriger eilten aus der Richtung von Woking heran, und einige Leute kehrten zurück. Die Menge um die Grube war angewachsen und hob sich schwarz von dem Zitronengelb des Himmels ab. Es waren ungefähr zweihundert Personen. Einige laute Stimmen waren zu hören und eine Art Kampf schien bei der Grube entbrannt zu haben. Die seltsamsten Vorstel-lungen kreuzten sich in meinem Kopf. Als ich mich näherte, hörte ich Stents Stimme: "Zurück! Zurück!" Ein Junge kam auf mich zugelaufen. "Es bewegt sich!" rief er mir im Vorübereilen zu, "es dreht sich, und dreht sich auf. Das gefällt mir nicht. Da gehe ich lieber nach Hause!" Ich kam näher zur Menge heran. Es mochten tatsächlich zwei- bis dreihun-dert Leute sein, die sich gegenseitig pufften und stießen. Jeder versuchte sich vorzuschieben und die anderen zurückzudrängen. Die wenigen Damen, die zugegen waren, blieben dabei nicht am wenigsten zurück. 14 "Er ist in die Grube gefallen!" rief einer. "Zurück!" schrieen andere. Der Haufen schwankte ein wenig, und ich arbeitete mich mit den Ellbogen durch. Alle schienen in höchster Aufregung zu sein. Aus der Grube heraus hörte man ein eigentümlich summendes Geräusch. "Ich bitte Sie!" rief Ogilvy, "helfen Sie mir, diese Narren zurückzudrängen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht, was in diesem verwünschten Ding steckt!" Ich sah einen jungen Mann (ich glaube, es war ein Kommis aus Woking) auf dem Zylinder stehen und sich bemühen, wieder aus dem Krater herauszu-kriechen. Die Menge hatte ihn hineingestoßen. Der Schlussteil des Zylinders wurde von innen heraus aufgeschraubt. Schon waren beinahe zwei Fuß der glänzenden Schraube sichtbar. Jemand stieß mich unversehens von rückwärts, und ich entging nur mit genauer Not der Gefahr, auf das Schraubenende zu stürzen. Ich wandte mich um, und in diesem Augenblick muss die Schraube herausgekommen sein. Der Deckel des Zylinders schlug mit Dröhnen auf den Kieselboden auf. Ich stieß meine Ellbogen gegen jemand hinter mir und wandte mich wieder dem Koloss zu. Einen Augenblick lang schien die kreisrunde Öffnung völlig schwarz. Der Glanz der sinkenden Sonne blendete meine Augen. Ich glaube, jeder erwartete einen Menschen auftauchen zu sehen - wahr-scheinlich ein wenig von uns irdischen Menschen unterschieden, aber im wesentlichen doch einen Menschen. Ich jedenfalls erwartete es. Aber als ich genauer hinblickte, bemerkte ich plötzlich, wie sich im Schatten etwas be-wegte, grau, in wellenförmigen Bewegungen, eines über dem andern. Und dann sah ich zwei glühende Scheiben wie Augen. Dann löste sich etwas, das einer kleinen grauen Schlange glich, etwa in der Stärke eines Spazierstockes, aus der sich windenden Masse los und schlängelte sich in der Luft gegen mich - und dann ein zweites. Mich fröstelte es plötzlich. Hinter mir hörte ich eine Frau laut kreischen. Ich drehte mich halb um, meine Blicke unverwandt auf den Zylinder geheftet, aus dem immer neue Fühler sich herauswanden. Dann begann ich, mir ei-nen Weg vom Rand der Grube zurückzubahnen. Ich sah, wie sich das Er-staunen in den Gesichtern der Leute in Entsetzen verwandelte. Von allen Seiten hörte ich wilde Schreie und Ausrufe. Ein allgemeines Zurückdrängen begann. Ich sah, wie der Kommis sich noch immer abmühte, aus der Grube herauszukommen. Dann sah ich mich allein und bemerkte, wie die Leute auf der anderen Seite der Grube flüchteten, unter ihnen Mr. Stent. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Zylinder zu, und ein unbändiger Schrecken ergriff mich. Wie versteinert stand ich da und starrte. 15 Ein großer, grauer und gedrungener Körper, ungefähr von der Größe eines Bären, erhob sich langsam und schwerfällig aus dem Zylinder. Als er sich aufrichtete und vom Licht beschienen wurde, glitzerte er wie nasses Leder. Mit seinen zwei großen, dunkelgefärbten Augen blickte das Geschöpf mich unverwandt an. Es hatte unter den Augen einen Mund, dessen Rand ständig zitterte und aus dem Speichel troff. Der Rumpf hob und senkte sich unter heftigem Keuchen. Ein schlankes fühlerartiges Anhängsel hielt den Rand des Zylinders umklammert, ein anderes schlängelte sich in der Luft. Wer nie einen lebenden Marsbewohner gesehen hat, wird sich kaum die grauenvolle Hässlichkeit seiner Erscheinung vorstellen können. Der seltsa-me V-förmige Mund mit seiner zugespitzten Oberlippe, die fehlenden Augen-brauen, das fehlende Kinn unter der keilförmigen Unterlippe, das unaufhör-liche Zittern des Mundes, die gorgonenartige Gruppe der Fühler, das ge-räuschvolle Atmen der Lungen in der fremden Atmosphäre, die augenfällige Schwerfälligkeit und Mühseligkeit der Bewegungen (ohne Zweifel eine Folge der größeren Gravitation der Erde), vor allem aber die außergewöhnliche In-tensität ihrer ungeheuren Augen - das alles zusammen verursachte eine Ü-belkeit, als ob man seekrank würde. Etwas Schwammiges war in ihrer öligen braunen Haut, und in der plumpen Bedächtigkeit ihrer schwerfälligen Bewe-gungen lag etwas unbeschreiblich Erschreckendes. Schon bei dieser ersten Begegnung, bei diesem ersten Anblick wurde ich von Ekel und Entsetzen überwältigt. Plötzlich verschwand das Monstrum. Es war über den Rand des Zylinders getaumelt und in die Grube gefallen, wo es aufschlug, als fiele eine große Menge Leders zur Erde. Ich hörte es einen seltsamen, dumpfen Schrei aus-stoßen, und in demselben Augenblick erschien ein zweites dieser Wesen in dem tiefen Schauen der Öffnung. Bei diesem Anblick verließ mich die Erstarrung, die der erste Schreck her-vorgerufen hatte. Ich drehte mich um und rannte wie besessen bis zur nächsten Baumgruppe, die etwa hundert Yards entfernt war. Aber ich lief kreuz und quer und stolperte alle Augenblicke, denn ich brachte es nicht über mich, meine Augen von jenen Vorgängen abzuwenden. Zwischen einigen jungen Fichten und Ginsterbüschen machte ich keuchend halt, um die weitere Entwicklung der Dinge abzuwarten. Die Weide rings um die Sandhügel war mit Leuten besät, die wie ich trotz des Grauens fasziniert dastanden und auf jene Geschöpfe oder vielmehr auf die Steinhaufen am Kraterrand starrten. Dann sah ich mit erneutem Entsetzen einen runden schwarzen Gegenstand, der an diesem Rand bald auftauchte, bald ver-schwand. Es war der Kopf jenes Kommis', der in die Grube gefallen war; er hob sich wie ein kleiner schwarzer Gegenstand vom glühenden Abendhim-mel ab. Jetzt brachte er Schultern und Knie herauf und wieder schien er zu-rückzugleiten, bis nur noch sein Kopf sichtbar war. Plötzlich verschwand auch dieser, und mir war, als hätte mich ein schwacher Schrei erreicht. 16 Ich hatte einen Augenblick die Eingebung, zurückzugehen und ihm zu hel-fen. Aber meine Furcht behielt die Oberhand. Jetzt war nichts mehr zu se-hen, da alles von der tiefen Grube und den Sandhaufen, die der Zylinder beim Aufprall gebildet hatte, verdeckt war. Wer jetzt die Straße entlang von Chobham oder Woking gekommen wäre, den hätte das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot, in Erstaunen gesetzt: eine verstreute Menge von rund hundert oder mehr Leuten, in einem großen unregelmäßigen Kreis in Mulden, hinter Bü-schen, hinter Zäunen und Hecken stehend, kaum miteinander redend, und dann nur in kurzen erregten Rufen, und ohne Auslass auf einige Sandhau-fen starrend. Der Karren mit dem Ingwerbier, ein seltsames Überbleibsel, stach schwarz von dem glühenden Abendhimmel ab Bei den Sandgruben stand eine Reihe verlassener Fuhrwerke, deren Pferde aus Hafersäcken fra-ßen oder ungeduldig den Boden aufscharrten. Italiano 3. NELLA LANDA DI HORSELL Trovai un piccolo assembramento di una ventina di persone intorno all'enorme buca dove stava il cilindro. Ho già descritto l'aspetto di quella massa colossale, sprofondata nel terreno. Pareva che l'erba e il pietrisco intorno ad esso fossero stati carbonizzati da un'improvvisa esplosione. Senza dubbio, l'urto aveva provocato una fiammata. Henderson e Ogilvy non erano lì. Dovevano aver capito, credo, che per il momento non c'era niente da fare, ed erano andati a far colazione a casa di Henderson. C'erano quattro o cinque ragazzetti seduti sull'orlo della buca, con i piedi penzoloni, che si divertivano - finché non li fermai - a gettare pietre contro la massa gigantesca. Dopo che li ebbi fatti smettere, cominciarono a giocare a rimpiattino tra le gambe dei presenti. Tra questi, c'erano un paio di ciclisti, un giardiniere che lavorava a cottimo, ai cui servigi ero talvolta ricorso, una ragazza con un bambino in braccio, Gregg, il macellaio, con il suo garzone, e due o tre fannulloni che di solito si aggiravano nei pressi della stazione. Non parlavano molto. A quei tempi, il popolino inglese aveva nozioni vaghissime sui fenomeni astronomici. La maggior parte di loro osservava tranquillamente la grande sommità piatta del cilindro, che stava ancora come Ogilvy e Henderson l'avevano lasciato. Probabilmente avevano creduto di trovare un mucchio di cadaveri carbonizzati, ed erano rimasti delusi di fronte a quella cosa inanimata. Mentre stavo lì, alcuni se ne andarono, altri vennero. Mi calai nella buca e mi parve di sentire una lieve vibrazione sotto i piedi. La sommità del cilindro aveva certamente smesso di ruotare. La stranezza di quell'oggetto mi fu evidente soltanto quando vi andai molto vicino. A prima vista non era davvero molto più eccitante di una carrozza rovesciata o di un albero caduto sulla strada, tutt'altro. Somigliava, più che a qualsiasi altra cosa, a un gasometro arrugginito mezzo sepolto. Ci voleva una certa dose di preparazione scientifica per accorgersi che l'incrostazione grigia che lo ricopriva non era comune ossido di ferro, e che il metallo d'un bianco tendente al giallo, che brillava nell'interstizio tra il coperchio e il cilindro, era di un colore insolito. Per la maggior parte degli spettatori la parola «astrale» non aveva nessun significato. In quel momento mi fu del tutto chiaro che la cosa era venuta dal pianeta Marte, ma mi parve improbabile che dentro ci fossero creature viventi. Pensai che quel fenomeno di svitamento potesse essere automatico. Nonostante le teorie di Ogilvy, credevo ancora che Marte fosse abitato. M'indugiai a fantasticare sulla possibilità che all'interno ci fossero dei manoscritti, sulle difficoltà di traduzione che potevano sorgere, o che forse potevamo trovare monete o modelli di strutture e così via. Però, il cilindro era un po' troppo grande perché quest'idea fosse plausibile. Ero molto impaziente di vederlo aperto. Verso le undici, poiché sembrava che non succedesse niente, tornai a casa mia, a Maybury, pensando a queste cose. Mi riuscì difficile rimettermi a lavorare alle mie astratte investigazioni. Nel pomeriggio, l'aspetto della landa era profondamente mutato. Le prime edizioni dei giornali pomeridiani erano uscite a Londra con titoli a caratteri cubitali: UN MESSAGGIO DA MARTE WOKING CI COMUNICA UNA STORIA INCREDIBILE e così via. Inoltre, il telegramma diretto da Ogilvy all'Ufficio Investigazioni Astronomiche aveva messo in subbuglio tutti gli osservatori del regno. Sulla strada che passava accanto alle cave di sabbia c'era una mezza dozzina e più di carrozze che erano venute dalla stazione di Woking, un carrozzino proveniente da Chobham, e una vittoria (2) piuttosto elegante. Lì vicino, c'era un considerevole mucchio di biciclette. Una vera massa di persone, inoltre, doveva essere venuta a piedi da Woking e da Chertsey, nonostante la giornata afosa; così si era radunata una folla notevole: tra gli altri, qualche signora vestita a colori vivaci. Il caldo era soffocante, non c'era una nuvola né un alito di vento, e non c'era altra ombra che quella proiettata dai pochi pini sparsi qua e là. Le fiamme tra le eriche erano state spente, ma tutta la pianura verso Ottershaw era riarsa fino all'orizzonte, e vi si levavano ancora sottili strisce di fumo. Un intraprendente pasticciere di Chobham aveva mandato suo figlio con un carretto di frutta e di birra. Mi diressi verso l'orlo della buca e vi trovai una mezza dozzina di uomini: Henderson, Ogilvy, un altro individuo biondo (seppi in seguito che era Stent, dell'Osservatorio Reale), insieme con diversi operai muniti di zappe e di picconi. Stent dirigeva i lavori con una voce chiara, squillante; stava in piedi sul cilindro, che ora, evidentemente, era molto più freddo; aveva il viso infuocato, grondante di sudore, e pareva irritato. Gran parte del cilindro era stata messa a nudo, sebbene l'estremità inferiore fosse ancora sprofondata. Non appena Ogilvy mi scorse tra la folla degli spettatori assiepata sull'orlo della buca, mi chiamò accanto a lui, e mi domandò se volevo essere così gentile da andare da lord Hilton, il proprietario del fondo. La folla crescente, disse, stava diventando un ostacolo serio per i loro scavi, specialmente i bambini. Volevano che fosse messo un piccolo sbarramento e chiedevano aiuti per tenere indietro la gente. Mi disse che, di tanto in tanto, si udivano ancora dei lievi movimenti all'interno del cilindro, ma che gli operai non erano riusciti a svitarne la sommità perché non offriva nessuna presa. Quell'enorme cassa doveva avere le pareti straordinariamente spesse, ed era anche possibile che i lievi rumori che udivamo fossero, all'interno, un fragoroso tumulto. Fui molto lieto di fare ciò che mi aveva chiesto, e diventare così uno degli spettatori privilegiati di qua dallo sbarramento predisposto. Non trovai lord Hilton in casa, ma mi dissero che lo aspettavano con il treno delle sei proveniente dalla stazione Waterloo di Londra; siccome erano circa le cinque e un quarto, andai a casa, presi il tè, poi mi recai alla stazione per parlargli. Español 3 - EN EL CAMPO COMUNAL DE HORSELL Encontré un grupo de unas veinte personas que rodeaba el enorme pozo en el cual reposaba el cilindro. Ya he descrito el aspecto de aquel cuerpo colosal sepultado en el suelo. El césped y la tierra que lo rodeaban parecían chamuscados como por una explosión súbita. Sin duda alguna habíase producido una llamarada por la fuerza del impacto. Henderson y Ogilvy no estaban allí. Creo que se dieron cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada por el momento y fueron a desayunar a casa del primero. Había cuatro o cinco muchachos sentados sobre el borde del pozo y todos ellos se divertían arrojando piedras a la gigantesca masa. Puse punto final a esa diversión, y después de explicarles de qué se trataba, se pusieron a jugar a la mancha corriendo entre los curiosos. 10 En el grupo de personas mayores había un par de ciclistas, un jardinero que solía trabajar en casa, una niña con un bebé en brazos, el carnicero Gregg y su hijito y dos o tres holgazanes que tenían la costumbre de vagabundear por la estación. Se hablaba poco. En aquellos días el pueblo inglés poseía conocimientos muy vagos sobre astronomía. Casi todos ellos miraban en silencio el extremo chato del cilindro, el cual estaba aún tal como lo dejaran Ogilvy y Hender son. Me figuro que se sentían desengañados al no ver una pila de cadáveres chamuscados. Algunos se fueron mientras me hallaba yo allí y también llegaron otros. Entré en el pozo y me pareció oír vagos movimientos a mis pies. Era evidente que la tapa había dejado de rotar. Sólo entonces, cuando me acerqué tanto al objeto, me di cuenta de lo extraño que era. A primera vista, no resultaba más interesante que un carro tumbado o un árbol derribado a través del camino. Ni siquiera eso. Más que nada parecía un tambor de gas oxidado y semienterrado. Era necesario poseer cierta medida de educación científica para percibir que las escamas grises que cubrían el objeto no eran de óxido común, y que el metal amarillo blancuzco que relucía en la abertura de la tapa tenía un matiz poco familiar. El término «extraterrestre» no tenía significado alguno para la mayoría de los mirones. Al mismo tiempo me hice cargo perfectamente de que el objeto había llegado desde el planeta Marte, pero creí improbable que contuviera seres vivos. Pensé que la tapa se desenroscaba automáticamente. A pesar de las afirmaciones de Ogilvy, era partidario de la teoría de que había habitantes en Marte. Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que el cilindro contuviera algún manuscrito, y en seguida imaginé lo difícil que resultaría su traducción, para preguntarme luego si no habría dentro monedas y modelos u otras cosas por el estilo. No obstante, me dije que era demasiado grande para tales propósitos y sentí impaciencia por verlo abierto. Alrededor de las nueve, al ver que no ocurría nada, regresé a mi casa de Maybury, pero me fue muy difícil ponerme a trabajar en mis investigaciones abstractas. En la tarde había cambiado mucho el aspecto del campo comunal. Las primeras ediciones de los diarios vespertinos habían sorprendido a Londres con enormes titulares, como el que sigue: «SE RECIBE UN MENSAJE DE MARTE» Extraordinaria noticia de Woking Además, el telegrama enviado por Ogilvy a la Sociedad Astronómica había despertado la atención de todos los observatorios del reino. Había más de media docena de coches de la estación de Woking parados en el 11 camino cerca de los arenales, un sulky procedente de Chobham y un carruaje de aspecto majestuoso. Además, vi un gran número de bicicletas. Y a pesar del calor reinante, gran cantidad de personas debía haberse trasladado a pie desde Woking y Chettsey, de modo que encontré allí una multitud considerable. Hacía mucho calor, no se veía una sola nube en el cielo, no soplaba la más leve brisa y la única sombra proyectada en el suelo era la de los escasos pinos. Habíase extinguido el fuego en los brezos, pero el terreno llano que se extendía hacia Ottershaw estaba ennegrecido en todo lo que alcanzaba a divisar la vista, y del mismo elevábase todavía el humo en pequeñas volutas. Un comerciante emprendedor había enviado a su hijo con una carretilla llena de manzanas y botellas de gaseosas. Acercándome al borde del pozo, lo vi ocupado por un grupo constituido por media docena de hombres. Estaban allí Henderson, Ogilvy y un individuo alto y rubio que— según supe después—era Stent, astrónomo del Observatorio Real, con varios obreros que blandían palas y picos. Stent daba órdenes con voz clara y aguda. Se hallaba de pie sobre el cilindro, el cual parecía estar ya mucho más frío; su rostro mostrábase enrojecido y lleno de transpiración, y algo parecía irritarle. Una gran parte del cilindro estaba ya al descubierto, aunque su extremo inferior se encontraba todavía sepultado. Tan pronto como me vio Ogilvy entre los curiosos, me invitó a bajar y me preguntó si tendría inconveniente en ir a ver a lord Hilton, el señor del castillo. Agregó que la multitud, y en especial los muchachos, dificultaban los trabajos de excavación. Deseaban colocar una barandilla para que la gente se mantuviera a distancia. Me dijo que de cuando en cuando se oía un ruido procedente del interior del casco, pero que los obreros no habían podido destornillar la tapa, ya que ésta no presentaba protuberancia ni asidero alguno. Las paredes del cilindro parecían ser extraordinariamente gruesas y era posible que los leves sonidos que oían fueran en realidad gritos y golpes muy fuertes procedentes del interior. Me alegré de hacerle el favor que me pedía, ganando así el derecho de ser uno de los espectadores privilegiados que serían admitidos dentro del recinto proyectado. No hallé a lord Hilton en su casa; pero me informaron que lo esperaban en el tren que llegaría de Londres a las seis. Como aún eran las cinco y cuarto me fui a casa a tomar el té y eché luego a andar hacia la estación para recibirlo. Português III. Nos baldios de Horsell Encontrei uma pequena multidão de cerca de vinte pessoas rodeando o imenso buraco no qual se encontrava o cilindro. Já descrevi a aparência daquela massa colossal enterrada no solo. O relvado e o cascalho que o cercavam pareciam ter sido carbonizados como que por uma súbita explosão. Este impacte causara certamente uma irrupção de chamas. Henderson e Ogilvy não estavam presentes. Penso que se apercebiam de que não havia nada a fazer por enquanto e tinham ido tomar o pequeno-almoço em casa de Henderson. Havia quatro ou cinco rapazes sentados à beira do fosso, com os pés a balouçar, divertidos - até que os fiz parar-, a atirar pedras para o gigantesco objecto. Depois de os ter repreendido, começaram a “atingir” o grupo de curiosos. Via-se um casal de ciclistas, um jardineiro de empreitada ao qual dera trabalho algumas vezes, uma rapariga com um bebé, Gregg, o homem do talho, e o seu neto, dois ou três vadios e golf caddies (Rapazes que, no golfe, transportam a saca dos apetrechos. (N. do T.) que estavam habituados a vaguear perto da estação de caminhos de ferro. Falavam muito pouco. Nesse tempo, poucas pessoas em Inglaterra sabiam alguma coisa, além de ideias gerais, acerca da astronomia. A maioria dos presentes fitavam calmamente a extremidade do cilindro, semelhante a uma grande mesa. O cilindro encontrava-se ainda na mesma posição em que Ogilvy e Henderson o tinham visto. Eu imaginava que a expectativa popular de um amontoado de cadáveres carbonizados fora desiludida perante esta massa inanimada. Alguns foram-se embora e outros chegavam. Desci ao fosso e pareceu-me sentir um débil movimento sob os meus pés. O topo já não rodava. Foi só quando me aproximei, muito rente, que se me tornou evidente o que havia de estranho neste objecto. A primeira vista não era, na realidade, mais excitante do que uma carruagem voltada ou uma árvore atravessada na estrada. Nem tanto como isso, sem dúvida. Parecia como que um carro enferrujado. Era necessária uma certa cultura científica para nos apercebermos de que a capa cinzenta da Coisa não era de nenhum óxido vulgar, que o metal branco-amarelado que raiava na fenda entre a tampa e o cilindro tinha uma coloração exótica. “Extraterrestre” não significava nada para a maioria dos espectadores. Nesse momento, eu já tinha a certeza de que a Coisa viera do planeta Marte, mas não me parecia provável que contivesse qualquer criatura viva. Pensava que o desaparafusamento devia ser automático. Apesar das afirmações de Ogilvy, continuava a acreditar que existissem homens em Marte. Dava largas à imaginação, pensando na possibilidade de se encontrar um manuscrito no interior do cilindro, nas dificuldades de tradução que poderiam surgir, na descoberta de moedas ou desenhos e por aí adiante. No entanto, tudo isto era um pouco inverosímil. Estava impaciente por vê-lo abrir-se. Cerca das onze horas, como nada acontecia, regressei, absorvido pelas ideias que me tinham ocorrido, à minha casa em Maybury. Mas tornou-se-me difícil continuar o meu trabalho de investigação abstracta. De tarde, o aspecto do baldio sofrera uma grande transformação. As primeiras edições dos jornais da tarde tinham assombrado Londres com enormes cabeçalhos: UMA MENSAGEM DE MARTE IMPORTANTES ACONTECIMENTOS EM WOKING e por aí adiante. Além disto, o telegrama de Ogilvy para o Centro de Intercâmbio Astronómico excitara todos os observadores dos três condados. Na estrada de acesso aos fossos de areia viam-se três cabrioles, vindos da estação de Woking, uma carruagem de Chobham e mais alguns veículos de casas nobres. Além disto, havia uma verdadeira multidão de bicicletas. Deve ter chegado um grande número de pessoas de Woking e Chertsey, apesar do calor, de modo que também se encontrava ali uma considerável multidão - incluindo algumas damas vistosamente vestidas. Estava um calor terrível. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu nem um sopro de vento, e a única sombra provinha dos poucos pinheiros dispersos. O incêndio do urzal fora extinto, mas, nas imediações de Horsell, a planície estava enegrecida até onde a vista alcançava e continuavam a subir no ar volutas de fumo. Um negociante oportunista de doçarias de Chobham Road tinha enviado o filho com um carrinho de mão carregado de maçãs verdes e refresco de gengibre. Quando me aproximei da beira do fosso, deparou-se-me um grupo de cerca de meia dúzia de homens - Henderson, Ogilvy e um homem alto e louro que, conforme soube mais tarde, era Stent, o astrónomo real, e vários operários que empunhavam pás e picaretas. Stent dava instruções numa voz clara e aguda. Estava de pé em cima do cilindro que se achava agora, evidentemente, muito mais frio; tinha o rosto carmesim e escorria suor. Parecia irritado por qualquer motivo. Já estava a descoberto uma grande parte do cilindro, embora a base se encontrasse ainda soterrada. Mal Ogilvy me viu entre a multidão pasmada que se achava à beira do fosso, disse-me para descer e perguntou-me se me importaria de procurar Lord Hilton, o proprietário da herdade. A crescente multidão, afirmou, estava a tornar-se um sério obstáculo para o prosseguimento das escavações, em especial os rapazes. Queriam uma cerca de protecção e precisavam de ajuda para manter as pessoas afastadas. Contou-me que se ouvia ainda, de vez em quando, um débil ruído de movimento provindo do interior do objecto, mas os operários não tinham conseguido desaparafusar o topo, pois não eram capazes de lhe tocar. O objecto parecia ser extremamente espesso e era possível que os fracos sons que se ouviam representassem um tumulto ruidoso no interior. Senti-me bastante satisfeito por fazer o que ele me pedia e, assim, tornei-me um dos espectadores privilegiados que se encontravam dentro do recinto vedado. Não encontrei Lord Hilton em casa, mas informaram-me que devia chegar de Londres no comboio que parte às seis horas de Waterloo. E, como nesse momento eram quase cinco e um quarto, voltei a casa, tomei chá e dirigi-me para a estação onde esperei que ele chegasse.